Cracker Jack Diamond
by Indigo X
Summary: What do you think would happen if Mega and Proto's sweet little sister Roll fell for Mega's archrival, Bass? This story explores the possible answer to this question. PG for a bit of rough language, but other'n that, 'tis an innocuous 'fic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: In Which we say hello to the ...

Cracker Jack Diamond  
By  
Indigo X  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
(In Which we say hello to the main characters, and the story is introduced)  
  
Once upon a time (whatever that even means), two brilliant, but very different scientists lived on opposite sides of a large forest. On one side, Dr. Thomas Light lived in a cozy little house/lab with his three beloved robots, named Rock, Roll, and Blues. On the other side, Dr. Albert Wily lived in a huge, forboding fortress surrounded by barbed wire and land mines with his many, much more hostile creations.   
These two scientists despised each other, and Dr. Wily was constantly trying to destroy Dr. Light's creations, most specifically Rock (who, as is well known, is better known as the hero Mega Man). All of Dr. Wily's many creations were built to destroy Mega Man, and all of them eventually failed. After many, many tries, Dr. Wily decided that the best way to destroy Mega Man was to build something as close to Mega Man's skill, ability, and design as he could. And so, Bass was created into the world.  
Bass was a nasty critter to say the least. He wore black armor. His eyes were the color of blood rubies. He bore a violet mark under each eye. He was rude, crass, blunt, and completely lacking in social graces. Bass, in short, was one nasty bastard. Which is just the way Wily wanted it- his robot was the Anti-Mega Man. While the Blue Bomber stood for justice, peace, and joy, Bass stood for terror, mayhem, and wickedness in general. At his side at all times was his dog, Treble, who was as much like his master as a dog can get. Treble was a huge purple robotic wolf-dog who needed no more than the word from his master to rip anything and everything to shreds. Destroying things made Treble a happy dog. Bass liked very much to see his dog happy.  
Yes, Bass was a Really Nasty Bastard. This point must be made very, very clear, otherwise this story won't be nearly as wonderful.  
Dr. Light, on the other hand, was a sweet, kindly old man. He took good care of his three little robots, and they loved him very, very much.   
Blues, his oldest, was the 'black sheep' of the Light family. He came and went as he pleased, did his own thing, played his own songs, and walked his own path. However, no one could question his loyalty to his creator, or his love for his siblings. He was solitary, it was true, but given enough time, he'd always come back home. It was just the way that Blues worked.  
Rock was just the opposite. He preferred to stay at home with his father and sister, leaving for long periods of time only to fight Wily. He wished his older brother would stay home more often, but knew full well that trying to tie Blues down was like trying to put a hawk in a cage- he'd hate it, resist it, and if you managed to succeed, he'd be completely miserable. So he was content to see his brother whenever he could, and spent the rest of his spare time with the rest of his family.  
Roll... Roll was the sweetest of them all. Unlike her hero brothers, she wasn't a fighter, she was a housekeeper. She adored her family, and liked nothing better than seeing them all happy. At first, she spent a great deal of time worrying about her brothers, but as time went on, she got used to them going away, and always coming back roughed up but otherwise just fine. Both of her brothers were simply crazy about her. They would die for her. They'd do anything for her. Blues, especially, was almost overprotective of his little sister.   
Rock used to tease Blues about what would happen if Roll ever started dating. "Bro," he'd say, giggling, "you'd pound her poor unsuspecting date into hamburger if he even tried to hold her hand." Blues would smirk, and answer "Yeah, I probably would. You can't be too careful, you know. She's our baby sister, and there's a lot of jerks and assholes out there."  
Again, the point must be made that Roll was sweet, innocent, and good. Otherwise, as before, there won't be anything truly special about this story.  
Bass and Roll. Two very different robots, from two very different families, with two very different outlooks on life in general. Little did they know that their destinies were about to intertwine- and their lives would be changed forever because of it.  
  



	2. Chapter 2: In Which Roll wanders too far...

Chapter 2:  
(In Which Roll wanders too far into the woods, and meets the Big Bad Wolf)  
  
The whole thing really got started on a warm summer day, when Roll decided to go for a walk in the woods. There were lots of blackberry bushes growing hither and dither in the forest, and Roll thought a fresh blackberry pie might be a nice surprise for her hungry 'boys' at suppertime. So, grabbing a basket, she strolled out the back door, through the back yard, and into the thick forest.  
The forest was cool, calm, and shadowy. Roll often thought of it as a forest in a fairytale, and walking into it like this, she half expected to run into the Big Bad Wolf, or an enchanted gingerbread house, or a troll bridge or something like that. Indeed, on a sunny day like this, beams of sunlight cut sharply through the trees, resulting in a picturesque contrast of light and shadow.   
Giggling, Roll tossed her head back, sending her shiny blonde hair flying about in a golden cascade. "Wow! What a gorgeous day it is out today!" With another sunny giggle, Roll set to work plucking berry after plump, juicy berry off of a nearby bush. As she worked, she hummed to herself, and after a while she started singing-  
"I'd still love to wash in your old bathwater  
love to think that you couldn't love another  
I can't help it, you're my kind of maaannn..."  
  
Now, Roll was so caught up in what she was doing that she didn't notice how deep into the woods the berry bushes were leading her. Both of her brothers had warned her never to wander too far into the woods, lest she run into one of Dr. Wily's robots. And she'd always heeded their advice well. So, when she looked up and saw she was in a sunny yet unfamiliar clearing, she was a bit unnerved, but not panicky. She figured she'd just follow the berry patch back home. But while she was here, she might as well finish up her berry gathering. So, she kept picking, and as she kept picking, she kept singing.  
  
"So, why do we choose the boys that are naughty?  
I don't fit in, so why do you want me?"  
  
"Well," said an amused voice from behind her, "why DO you choose the boys that are naughty?"  
With a gasp, Roll whirled around. There, lounging on a large rock in the sun, was the one creation of Dr. Wily's that Roll feared the most- Bass. He had a smug little grin on his handsome face, and his ruby eyes were glimmering mischeviously. His glossy ebony armor caught the sunlight in an edgy gleam. Roll quivered in fear. She'd heard some pretty nasty stories about the sleek, black-clad villain from her brothers, and her main goal at the moment was to get out of there without getting a plasma ball shot through her.  
Bass leaned forward. "Geez, you're rude. You really should speak when you're spoken to. Don't you have any manners at all?" He chuckled easily, as if he was just getting the world's biggest kick out of scaring the holy bejesus out of Roll. "I asked you a simple question, and you don't even have the balls to answer me. Miss Roll, I have never been so insulted in all my life."  
Roll continued trembling. She tried to say something, but her vocal synthesizer wouldn't work for her. What did he WANT from her? Should she run? Would he chase her? And how did he... Roll finally managed to squeak out, "How d-did you know my name?"  
Bass snickered, rose from the rock, and slowly made his way over to her. "My dear, my dear, my dear, you do not know me, but I know you very well." Roll gave a little gasp, and abruptly dropped her basket, sending berries rolling helter-skelter all over the place. Bass raised an eyebrow. "I think I've figured out your problem. Your problem, miss Roll, is Anti-Bass Propaganda at the Light household. Your brothers, I imagine, tell you really freaky stories about the Father Stabber, Mother Raper, and Father Raper and Mother Stabber that is the Evil, Wicked, Nasty, Despicable, Demonic, and Not Very Nice Bass. And, with no evidence pointing to the opposite, you believe them all. Not that I blame you. It's not your fault that you're about as naïve as kids who think the fat guy at the mall is actually Santa Claus."  
Now that Roll was a little less petrified, seeing as that she hadn't been subjected to staring down the barrel of Bass' arm cannon yet, she was beginning to get a little insulted. Who the devil WAS he, to scare the daylights out of her and then call her naïve for it? "Excuse me? Aren't you the same Bass that blew up the playground last week and built... well... incredibly... GRAPHIC sculptures out of the monkey bar rubble?"  
"Heeey. That playground was just a big rustbucket anyway. Now the Mayor can quit putting off building a new one. Besides, erotica is an art form. I thought chicks digged art." He laughed aloud. "Hey, now you're getting your feathers ruffled. Am I annoying you? If I am, why don't you haul ass backwards and leave? I never ASKED you to strut your moneymaker into my thinkin' spot anyway."  
Impossible. The boy was just utterly impossible. "I really SHOULD. You are rude, and crass, and... and..." Roll gestured violently at her dropped basket and scattered berries. "Look what you made me do, you jerk! An entire afternoon's work, wasted." Roll fumed... and then noticed Bass looking down at the berries- and back at her- with a sharp grin on his face. Oh, God. He was going to squish them. He was going to stomp over those berries as hard as he could, and she'd have to go home empty handed. He was going to... Roll looked down at the ground, and nearly fainted in disbelief.  
Bass was crawling on his hands and knees, picking up every berry he could find. He moved quick as a racer snake, and soon her basket was full up again. Standing up carefully, as not to spill the basket, he grinned at Roll matter-of-factly. "NOW who's the jerk?"  
Roll smirked back at him. If this was the way he wanted to play, fine. She was adaptable. "You, of course. You're a jerk who's trying NOT to be a jerk in front of a pretty girl." She reached out and took the basket, letting her thumb brush against his. "But thanks anyway." Winking at him, she turned around and headed back toward her house. "Now, 'f you'll excuse me, I have work to do at home. I can't play with you anymore today."  
Now it was Bass' turn to be left speechless. He watched her exit the clearing, and she was almost out of sight when he finally managed to call out "Hey! You gonna come back here anytime soon?"  
Roll stopped and shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not really supposed to be traipsing around in YOUR woods. Besides, this is YOUR thinking spot, so by any rights I shouldn't ever come 'round here anymore, am I right?"  
"Well... um... I suppose I could, um, share it. With you, I mean. Anybody else barges in and they'll have one less ass than they did when they come in. But you... you're ok. For a Light, anyway."  
Roll snickered. "Thanks, I think." Blowing Bass a playful kiss, Roll giggled and ran halfway home before she stopped dead, blinked, and winced. "Oh, GEEZ! What in the name of all holy hell am I DOING?!?"  
  



	3. Chapter 3: In Which Roll learns that per...

(Ye Gods! How long did that take, kids? *snicker* Sorry 'bout the long wait. If it's not one thing, it's another... well, here's CJD chapter 3. Enjoy! And, as usual, Bass, Roll, and everybody else belong to Capcom. If they belonged to me, Bass and Roll would REALLY be an item.)  
  
Chapter 3:  
(In Which Roll learns that persistence and an irate Bass don't mix, and Bass learns the value of a simple apology)  
  
Roll stuck close to home for the next few days. She kept mulling over her encounter with Bass. He seemed to actually like her, she thought, and she found him both handsome and charming in a brash, oddball sort of way. But what kept her from venturing back into the woods was the self-reminder that this was BASS she was dealing with, f'rgosh sakes. He was probably just playing with her, or trying to screw with Mega through her somehow, because that was what Bass did. Besides, even if his intentions were sincere (as unlikely as that seemed), anything between them would never, ever work. After all, she was supposed to avoid him at all costs, and she had the feeling that he wasn't supposed to even pass her by without pummeling her. They could both get into really big trouble if they were discovered hanging around each other. So, Roll thought as she vaccumed the living room floor, by staying away, I'm helping us both out. I'm doing the right thing. She sighed deeply. Boy, the right thing can sure hurt.  
  
It was about the time she finished vaccuuming that Megaman and Protoman burst through the door, laughing their heads off. "Oh, MAN, little bro, you got him GOOD!" Proto chuckled. "I mean, he was like... oh, geez, when did your aim get so sharp?" Mega smirked. "I guess all the training I've been doing is paying off." Proto whacked his bro in the back of the head playfully. "Training, my lilly white... hi, Roly-Poly!" Proto ruffled his sister's hair affectionately. "Boy, did you ever miss a fight! I tell ya, your hero brother here could shoot the fleas off an alley cat!"   
  
Roll snickered. Her brothers could always snap her right out of a gloomy mood. "Oh, can he really?" Actually, she knew how good that Mega could shoot- but this was the only way that she could get Protoman to tell her the story. "How good CAN he shoot?" "Well..." Proto flopped on the couch beside Roll. "...that good-for-squat Bass was out causing trouble again, right? And Rock was all like, 'Cut it out!' and Bass was all like, 'Make me!' and they got into it real good, and Rock kicked his rear totally and completely." He chuckled. "That little menace isn't gonna try to steal any more tanks anytime soon, I'll tell you that..."   
  
Roll paled. "Um, that's... great, guys. Hey, I'll be back in a minute... I just realized I, um, left something in the woods when I was back there this afternoon..." And without any more of an explination, she took off through the back door like a bat out of hell, grabbing a small first-aid repair kit on her way out. This wasn't good. She just hoped that Bass was where she thought he was...  
  
He was. When Roll reached Bass' clearing, he was crouched on the rock where she'd first seen him. Only this time, he was clutching at his shoulder, was cursing in streams, and had a wild look in his eyes. Treble, Bass' wolf-dog, was pawing at the rock in a concerned dog fashion, and upon laying eyes on the newcomer, began to bark. "Hey, shut up!" Bass snarled, and looked up. "Roll, this ISN'T a good time. Seriously, get the hell out of here." Roll stood her ground. "You're hurt." Bass' eyes blazed. "Well, no shit, Sherlock! How long'd it take you to figure that out?"  
  
Roll was a bit taken aback, but still didn't leave. "I came to help. Now let me see it." Bass flinched back. "I'm warning you... I'm a psycho..." Roll smirked, and edged closer. "I'm sure you are. Now let me take a look at that arm..."  
  
He didn't really mean to do it, but he WAS a badass by nature. When Roll leaned in to get a better look at Bass' wounded arm, he hauled off with his good arm and punched her. And it wasn't a love punch, either. Roll, first aid kit and all, flew off the rock, while she shrieked in pain and surprise, holding her mouth. "Damn you! I try to help you out, and THIS is how you say 'thanks'?" Roll fumed. Bass seemed shocked by what he'd just done. He tried to say he was sorry, but instead, his mouth said "I TOLD you I'm a psycho! If you'd have listened to me, I wouldn't have had to sock ya." He was rewarded for this tender attempt at an apology with a stiff slap across the face. "My brothers were right." Roll spat, her eyes glistening with angry tears. "You ARE a monster. And to think I was starting to care about you!" Stifling an angry sob, Roll turned around and ran back home, leaving her first-aid kit behind.  
  
Bass fell back against the rock, closing his eyes. "Goddamnit, I'm a complete and total moron. Why in the hell did I DO that?" He looked over at Treble, who was licking his hand in a canine attempt to reassure his master. "I think I just blew it, Trebs. I just punched a girl in the mouth for no reason, and I really don't think she's keen on forgiving me for it." Treble whined, and barked. "Yeah, I know. It DOES suck. Royally." Wincing a bit, Bass pulled himself up, and trudged toward home. "Well, I guess there's only one thing to do. Get this arm taken care of, and then go over there and see if she'll accept an apology." Treble barked again. "No, I DON'T have a clue why I care so much. I really shouldn't, I s'pose... but I do. I really do. Weird, eh?"  
  
Later that evening, Roll was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering how in the world she ever thought she saw something good in Bass. She was wearing a faded, yellow nightgown, her hair was down... and the look on her face was incredibly depressed. "I'm crazy... I must've been crazy to think that he actually cared..." Sighing, she clicked off her lamp, flopped onto her bed, grabbed her teddy bear... and got right back up at the sound of an odd clicking sound at her window. "What in the..." She walked over to her window and slid it open, and looked out onto the back lawn. Standing there, under the moonlight, was Bass, wielding a handful of pebbles.   
  
Roll narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want? You come back to punch me again?" Bass whistled, and Treble jumped onto his back and morphed into a flight suit. Igniting the jetpacks, Bass rose up to the window, holding a handful of wildflowers. "I came to apologize... really. I don't know what the heck I thought I was doing... and I didn't mean to hurt you. " He held out the flowers, and looked at her hopefully. "Please? Forgive me?"  
  
Roll looked him in the eyes. Those glistening, ruby eyes showed no hint of deciet or cunning- just the hope that she would accept his apology. And he had come here, at great risk to himself, to say he was sorry for hitting her. All the anger she'd been harboring towards him all afternoon melted into oblivion, and she smiled and reached out to him. "Well... you seem like you've learned your lesson, and these flowers are so pretty..." She smirked playfully. "I guess I can give you ONE more chance."  
"Really?" Bass' eyes lit up like red Christmas lights. "Aw, Roll, you won't regret it. And I'll make it all up to you. Right now." He gently tugged at her hand. "Whoa, wait a second!" Roll giggled. "What are you doing?" Bass pouted. "C'mon, just a short little trip around? I promise I won't drop you."  
Smiling, Roll put her arms around Bass' neck. "Who knows. Could be fun." Bass chuckled, scooped her up, and flew with her towards the light of the silvery moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4: In Which there is romance and...

Chapter Four: In Which there is romance and stuff  
  
(Author Notes: Okay, okay, okay. You guys win. chuckles As some of you may know, I haven't set upon this story in some time, due to a) changing interests, b) a busier schedule, and c) uncooperative muses. So for all of you who've been this patient, give yourselves hugs, pats on the pack, and gold stars. This is for you- apologies if I'm rusty.  
  
And for the love of God, read my other stuff and leave reviews, especially if any of y'all are wrestling fans. I can't help it. I'm a feedback whore. =P)  
  
"Higher, Bass! Go higher!"   
  
Roll wraps her arms around Bass' neck a little tighter, her bell-like laugh rings out in delight as the Wilybot obliges her, dipping low only to rocket up to dizzying heights, making the little robot girl squeal in delight.  
  
Bass laughs. "Well, now, somebody's a closet adrenaline junkie, ain't they? You're just diggin' the rush, little girl."  
  
"Don't call me little girl." She pouts, beaming her unabashed Cute Rays upon the boy at full force. "I'm no more a little girl than you are a little boy." She tilts her head softly, her crystal blue eyes tracing the form and shape of his face. "Hey... I've never thought about that 'till now."  
  
"Thought 'bout what?"  
  
"Wily made you look older. Dr. Light, he made Rock and Blues and me look like 10 year old kids, but you... you look older than that. Fourteen or something, maybe."  
  
"Hm. I never thought about that, either... heh, maybe Wily just thought it looked cool." He smirks. "Hey, I'm cooler than Rock anyway, why not look the part, too?"  
  
"Hey! Cut that out!" Roll pouts again, some genuine irritation lacing it. "No insulting or threatening Rock, or you can just take me straight home!"  
  
"I don't _have_ to do anything. I'm the one flying, not you. For all you know, I can just dump you off at some point in the middle of nowhere and fly off, pointing and laughing while you try an' find your way home."  
  
"You could do that." She smirks a little. "But you won't."  
  
"What the hell makes you assume that, little girl?"  
  
Roll shrugs. "You would've done it already."  
  
Bass opens his mouth to holler out a rebuttal, but snaps it shut just as quickly, a sulky expression crossing his features. "...damn. You're too clever. Heh... I guess that means you trust me, then..."  
  
"I guess it does. I wouldn't have anything to do with you if I didn't, silly."  
  
He grins at her. "So I'm not a bastard anymore then, hm?"  
  
"Oh, you're a _rat_ bastard. Just not to me. I don't know why that is, but I'm glad."  
  
"I'm glad you're glad, and I'm also glad that you've loosened up enough to actually use something as horribly sinful, awful, and wretched as a _curse word._" He laughs as she lifts a little fist to playfully cuff him in the cheek. "Okay, so you trust me. We've confirmed that, right?"  
  
"Right. Why?"  
  
"'Cuz I'm gonna ask you to trust me right now. Close your eyes and don't open 'em till I say, alright? Promise? 'Cuz if you so much as peek, I'm gonna drop you."  
  
"Gosh, you're a romantic, Wily-boy. Alright..." She closes her eyes. He smiles devilishly and jets forward as fast as he can.  
  
She squeals in excitement, but doesn't peek as the night wind rushes through her hair, rustling the sleeves and skirt of her yellow nightgown, the speed making her giddy even though she can't see the ground whooshing below them, until she feels them slow down, and descend, and feels herself being lowered onto cool, soft grass, leaned back against something cool, hard, and rough.  
  
"Okay... open your eyes right nnnnnnnnooooooooooooo... w."  
  
She slides her eyes open and gasps.  
  
She's on a very high hill, leaning against a big oak tree at the top. Their town is spread out before them like a little miniature model set, lit by street lamps. The forest looks like a thick green carpet from here- there is Skull Castle at one side, foreboding and surrounded by fencing and what rumor has as a mine field. On the other side, there is her own cozy house with its grassy backyard and doghouse for Rush.  
  
A few clanks and hissing of pistons later, and Bass is sitting beside her, and Treble is sitting beside him, stretching out his massive paws after being worn as armor for so long. Bass grins impishly at her, showing his slight fangs.  
  
"Whaddya think? Nice view, huh?"  
  
"It's wonderful, just wonderful... everything looks so cute and peaceful from up here... I'll bet it even looks this nice during the day when everybody's bustling around."  
  
"Cute and peaceful? So you're saying the view looks like you."  
  
There's no teasing edge in the delinquent bot's voice this time. Only firm earnestness. It makes Roll blush, and there's a moment of heavy silence before Roll slides away from the tree trunk, flopping back onto the grass to stare at the sky. "Look at this..."  
  
He copies her, looking up. "Look at what?"  
  
"The sky, silly. All those stars... they're all so pretty. I love looking at them... they always twinkle like pretty diamonds or little silver candles..."  
  
"Yeah..." Bass rolls over onto his side, propping his chin in his hand. "...maybe I'll get you one."  
  
"You'll get me a star." She sounds both charmed and skeptical.  
  
"Yeah, I'll steal one. Hey, I've stolen one of just about everything else, right? I can have Wily build me a rocket, or give Treble's jets an upgrade. I'll fly up there and pluck a star right out of the sky, and nobody'll be the wiser. Then I'll bring it to ya."  
  
"Okay, and then what? What'm I gonna do with it, if you've got all this planned out?" She rolls over to face him, smiling, eyes glimmering with interest.  
  
"I'll... I'll hand it to you. You'll hold it for a while. It'll be all warm and sparkling, so pretty it'll make you cry, and the tears'll glow like little moon puddles. And then..."  
  
"...and then?"  
  
"...then... then I'll take it back and crush it. I'll crush it up in my hands, 'till I've got a big handful of star-dust. I'll reach up and sprinkle it all over you, and you'll shimmer... your hair, your face... your dress and your shoes and even that green ribbon you always tie your hair up with, all of you'll shine. _You'll_ be a star. And then maybe..."  
  
Roll dosen't speak... she waits for him to finish. She's holding her breath. He's trembling a little, and when he speaks, it's almost in a rough, sheepish whisper.  
  
"...then, maybe, everybody'll see you as beautiful as I see you all the time."  
  
She gasps. "Oh... Bass..."  
  
He doesn't talk anymore. He scoots closer and presses his lips against hers, and she leans into it. They kiss, and the moon and stars glow and shimmer above in witness. Treble whufs softly and slinks behind the tree, not really wanting to observe this display of 'straight-up mush'.  
  
They part, breathing synchronized, both trembling and wearing that expression of shock and ecstasy that most people wear after getting their first kiss.  
  
"Oh, man. Oh... _man._" Bass's expression breaks into a grin, then a laugh. Then she laughs, and they both laugh, and kiss each other again, and laugh some more.  
  
"Boy, if our respective crews could see us now... if they knew... oh, hell, wouldn't they just go nucking futs? I mean, seriously... wouldn't they just _flip_?" He laughs again, and she laughs again...  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't they now?" Says the stern, angry-sounding voice from up in the tree.


End file.
